Upright vacuum cleaners may include a removable filter assembly for removing debris entrained in an air stream that flows through the vacuum cleaner. A need exists for filter mounts for connecting such removable filter assemblies that are configured with a switch to prevent the upright vacuum cleaner from being powered when the filter assembly is not attached or connected to the vacuum cleaner. A need also exists for devices to protect the switch from fluctuations in voltage such as when the upright vacuum cleaner is powered by a battery.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.